


【EC】Bad Romance

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: Hamburger [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: CEO Erik, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *31岁总裁E×19岁学生C简介：查尔斯认识艾瑞克是在自己被小蛋糕噎住的时候，艾瑞克认识查尔斯是在他被喝醉的查尔斯强吻的时候。非正统却有套路的总裁短篇。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Hamburger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672426
Kudos: 4





	【EC】Bad Romance

他以前就见过艾瑞克•兰谢尔的。那是在半年前，父亲的生日宴会上。香槟色灯光柔和略显黯淡，人来人往，他只看得见女人们耳朵上、脖子上、手腕上的宝石闪闪发光。他对此没有过多在意，目光全在餐桌上的点心上。他记得他刚吃下一块奶油上垛着草莓和芒果的小蛋糕，还没完全咽下去就被父亲引见给基诺莎钢铁公司总裁，当时他还是个刚毕业的高中学生。

这是我的儿子查尔斯，老泽维尔说。那个男人礼节性地伸出手，说了些什么，查尔斯忙着把自己的小蛋糕咽下去而噎住了，没能空出心在意男人的恭维，他急急地伸出手去和他相握，他记得他的手修长纤瘦，有力而厚实，手背布满青筋。他努力把小蛋糕默默咽了下去，希望他父亲和兰谢尔没有注意到他的异样。

然后那男人转身去了，和另外的人应酬。可他很难去忘记艾瑞克•兰谢尔，那家伙太显眼了，他就像一具精密的器械，一台鎏金的古董钟，一举一动都得体的如分秒之间的变动。这个人看上去那么硬气，以致查尔斯差点以为他是复活的雕塑，是希腊或罗马人的手艺。

这个男人把棕咖色的头发整齐的梳向后脑勺，没有一丝发缕落下来，但没有用发胶，因此查尔斯注意到逆光时，他那些有些毛糙的短毛翘起，毛茸茸的，让查尔斯想到今天下午吃过的新鲜黄桃。

兰谢尔在人群中行动着，熟练地和宾客们客套，那微妙的热情里被查尔斯看出来疏离。他在偏僻角落拉拉领带松口气，动作轻微地偏下脑袋，又带上他刻板的笑容，不时啜饮一口红酒，但薄唇仍然毫不红润。

查尔斯始终在观察着那个男人，直到他的目光忽然得到回应。那是一个中绿色，是盛夏的叶芽。他们对视了一阵，几乎没有表情的变迁，最终是查尔斯先别过眼去。

那之后艾瑞克•兰谢尔这个人成了一个神秘符号，不真实但确定存在，他留在自己的记忆里挥之不去。所以当他再一次看到这个男人时，第一时间以为自己是出现了幻觉。黑夜里他的眼睛是褐色的，正在静静打量着查尔斯。

“你喝醉了。”男人判断，然后抓住他的手臂，把迷迷糊糊的查尔斯拎起来，用另一只手扶住。

当时查尔斯没反应过来，完全没有。他感觉自己很沉重，脖子上像挂着一个秤砣。头发乱糟糟的查尔斯左手抓着早已见底的苏格兰威士忌的瓶颈，右手握着一支黑色油性马克笔。

他傻乎乎地转过头去看男人，痴痴地笑，口水从嘴角挂下来一点，他发觉了，赶紧抿着嘴吸进去，伸出舌尖舔干净那可能存在的痕迹，然后继续傻笑。

“你到底在干什么——”艾瑞克的声音像从无限远的地方飘过来，天顶上或者地底下。他抓着查尔斯的力气真大，恍惚间让男孩清醒了一些，他揉着眼睛对艾瑞克嬉笑：“大冒险输了……搞点小把戏……嘿嘿……”

男人脸色并不太好，查尔斯甩甩脑袋试图让自己清醒一点，但完全没有实际效果。艾瑞克皱起眉头瞄了一眼把查尔斯抓起来的地方，也就是自己的车引擎盖，那可真是块绝佳的画布，又白又大——在车牌的上方，正面的中心偏左，整辆车最显眼的位置，腾跃着一只可爱的巴掌大的简笔画小鲨鱼，鱼鳍旁还有一个对话框。

“我爱沙拉……”艾瑞克念出那只小鲨鱼旁边的对话框里歪歪扭扭的圆润笔迹，是又生气又想笑，两边都不得，矛盾的情绪快让他就地自爆。

一只画得还蛮不错的鲨鱼，还是素食主义者，被马克笔涂鸦在自己的爱车引擎盖上，艺术家是泽维尔家的叛逆小鬼一只。他陷入大麻烦了——艾瑞克用拇指刮蹭了一下那个图案，果然没有任何被擦除的迹象，他又看了一眼晕晕乎乎、不省人事的查尔斯，意识到一个问题：这家伙睡过去了？

“醒醒。”他不知道该怎么办。

首先他无法把他送回学校，今天绝对不是双休日，更不是假期，查尔斯一定是逃寝出来的，把他送回去他还不恨死自己，谁都知道他会记仇。可是把他送回泽维尔的家邸又尴尬万分，“您儿子画脏了我的车还醉倒路边不省人事，我好心把他送回来”这种尴尬局面，还真不是他擅长对付的。

况且老泽维尔还是公司最大的股东之一。

而这一切发生的缘故仅仅是他给自己单身三十年的司机放了个相亲假，导致他要来亲自取文件。

总之，天气有点凉，一直站在冷风里也不是个办法，于是兰谢尔把这酒鬼先塞到了车副座，打算慢慢想对策。可直到酒气弥漫整个车厢，男人都没能找到一个其他合适的处理方案。

最后他自暴自弃地插上车钥匙，决定把这个家伙送回他家，自己尴尬一翻算了。他偏过脑袋从车窗玻璃上看见查尔斯，这家伙乱糟糟，和半年前那个不苟言笑而精致漂亮的少爷判若两人——他不知道查尔斯被噎住了，他以为那就是查尔斯对外的高傲模样。

兰谢尔先生小小叹了口气，倾身去拉下安全带帮这个醉鬼系上，“嘿……”那家伙不安定地扭动一下，意识到是艾瑞克时又慢慢放松下来，“别动。”男人把安全带绕过他的肩膀和侧腰，然后用力扣上，准备起身，这时候查尔斯出乎意料用一只手摸住了他的脑袋，猛地揉了起来。

除了手的触感还有一支马克笔。

“你想去遛街嘛？”查尔斯黏糊糊的声音说。

“上帝……安静，别动！”他把头上的手扒下来，顺便夺走了他的作案工具。他起身看见夜色染黑的玻璃前窗里自己的发型和查尔斯相差无几了，差点没把旁边这个家伙按到窗户上敲两下，清醒清醒。

“嗯呜……”查尔斯的鼻子里发出一个似乎是很难过的音节，像吃瘪的小狗崽。

他用手梳理一下头发，差不多了之后发动汽车，转动方向盘将车驶出停车位，开上车道。他努力回忆泽维尔家是在哪个地方，上次那个宴会就是在他们家——更合适的说法是城堡，在那里举行的。

该死这么晚了他还得开上山？！兰谢尔又气呼呼地看了一眼旁边小声哼哼的醉鬼，无奈极了。

过了一会他总算把车开出了城，好在泽维尔家并非特别遥远，就在近郊区，二十几分钟也就快到了。艾瑞克瞄了一眼手表，松了口气。

“等等，停车——”

其实他第一眼看到他就觉得，查尔斯像个画像里走出来的贵族，站在红色帷幕旁边，要用最昂贵的青金石颜料画眼睛的。可忽然打破沉寂的沙哑声音中断了艾瑞克的思绪，醉得一塌糊涂的查尔斯又清了清嗓，用胳膊肘把自己从座椅上撑起来，“停车——”他又复述一遍。

艾瑞克不知道他要干什么，但他按照经验推测查尔斯是要吐了，于是他连忙靠边停车，查尔斯这时解开了他的安全带，“停——”他还在喃喃自语。

“我已经停下了。”艾瑞克的手拍了一下方向盘，无奈地看着醉醺醺的男孩。

“谢谢……”他傻笑起来，司机不知道怎么回事。

忽然查尔斯把两只手都撑到了主驾驶座位边沿，艾瑞克最后看见他把档位蹭到了倒车挡，又好像是驻车档——然后他便被这个醉鬼吻住了下唇，酒气毫不留情地冲进鼻腔。

他吻得很用力，有一股和他本身气质截然相反的野蛮劲头，像兽。艾瑞克刚想拨开他的脑袋，男孩却抓住他的头发用力拉进他，舌头探进口腔，把自己的吻变成一个撩拨。

查尔斯干脆从自己的位置上爬过来，紧靠着男人，双膝跪在座椅上，他虽然疲惫地半睁着眼，身体却亢奋着磨蹭起另一具身体来，男孩在哼哼什么，艾瑞克完全没听清楚，他只听见自己的深浅不一的呼吸声。难以否定，他被撩动了。

青年的手干脆地探下去，他利用深吻压制着艾瑞克，手指松开男人的皮带，落下拉链，“你怎么会到这里来的……”查尔斯结束这个窒息的亲吻，开口闷闷地说话，然后解下自己宽松的牛仔裤，露出平角内裤的一大半，“兰谢尔先生？”

“你知道我是谁却还在这样做。”司机为了安全决定先把车钥匙拔出来，这时候查尔斯的手握住了他半勃的阴茎，拿住车钥匙的手僵在空中，他马上把钥匙丢到了副座，“我喜欢……”他痴痴地笑着，又低下头吻住了男人的嘴唇。

他抚摸着他，但却并不认真，无处不随意。“你不喜欢吗？”他问艾瑞克，紧接着马虎地脱下了自己的内裤，但这一行为由于是在并不开阔的驾驶位上进行，因此毫无情色意味。

那还用说他应该是爱死了——“我……”

这时候的查尔斯可没停下的意思。他草草用手指给自己的后穴拓张，喘息着蹭男人的胸膛，将身体更加贴近默许此事的艾瑞克•兰谢尔。艾瑞克听见交杂在喘息声中手指进出穴口的水声，他不确定没有润滑剂是否可以做到。但显然富有实践精神的查尔斯已经试探着扶住他半勃的阴茎，急迫地想把它送进屁股里去。

“嗯哼……”他挑了一下眉，用鬓角蹭着艾瑞克的下颚骨轮廓，使劲把对方往自己身体里挤，倒不像是在做爱，而是在过家家一样，似乎也并不太难受。

对于艾瑞克，这很难说到底是种什么体验，他一向是掌握主动权的那个，偶尔放权也只是形式上的情趣，像这样强硬而随便地上一个人——或者他才是被上的一方，似乎是从未有过的。

他又回忆起那场宴会上查尔斯的样子，高傲严肃，轻慢地看着自己，而又那么神秘，在熙攘的人群里避开自己的视线，意味不明。

“呃……”查尔斯推进去一半就开始动起来，一边戳刺一边试着往里面开垦下更多。他最终做到了，就在艾瑞克混乱不堪，沉浸在他身上的酒气之中时。

男孩确实很不认真，他专心于让自己满意而未曾在乎被他按住的人。他的后穴绞得很紧，分外温湿，他努力让自己射出来，却在达成目的后抛弃下艾瑞克，让他还勃起的阴茎滑出了甬道。

“完了？”男人难以置信地问，他傻里傻气地点了一下头，又吻了他的嘴角一下，抬起脸窃笑。

艾瑞克愤愤捋了一把胡乱垂下来的头发，火速解开了自己的安全带，反手把这个顽劣的醉鬼推倒，正巧腰部卡在挡位拉杆旁，他凑在他鼻尖前说：“休想。”

第二天查尔斯在闹钟的叫声中被叫醒时，脑子里就只剩下这个“休想”。

他醒来，感觉自己头痛得要死，腰背也有同等的酸痛，尤其是后穴火辣辣的疼。——但是里面并没有“东西”，不幸中的万幸。整体上他感觉身体像是常年苦力劳动造成了腰肌劳损一样。他忽然反应过来自己不在学校寝室，那群混蛋把他甩下了。

狐朋狗友，绝交！

他很快想起来昨晚发生了什么，隐隐约约有个大概但细节都在模糊，于是他翻了个身从床上爬起来，看着周围的摆设认出这是自己的表妹瑞雯的公寓里。“瑞雯？”他试着喊一声她。

女孩在客厅大声应了一声，“跟以前一样请假了！”她的回答让查尔斯有些安心，“谁请的？”——“泽维尔夫人！”

哦，好像是的，她一直比较宠儿子，“谁把我送来的？”查尔斯走出房间，瑞雯正在沙发上看电视。

“你的猪朋狗友打电话给我说把你丢在‘犯罪现场’，结果你被带走了，我打你电话你还不接，还以为你被绑走了，急得要死。”

“然后？”

“深夜有个男人打过来问我是你什么人，我说是表妹，还说要是他喝断片了可以把他送过来。”

“然后他就把我送到你这？”

“嗯哼，并且你们俩看上去都乱糟糟的。”

“什么程度？他有说他是谁吗？”

“好像刚干过一样的那种程度，而且，他当然没说他是谁。”

“噢……那我可真是逃过一劫——”

“他不说我也知道，你也知道。”

她反过头来意味深长地打量着他的哥哥，嘴角还沾着盐粒，说的话却辛辣无比：“艾瑞克•兰谢尔。”

空气太安静了。

“果然是他！你哥我完了。”查尔斯逼自己说出一句话来。

“你干了什么？最多就干了个人吧？”

“不止，我还涂鸦了他的车。”

“我靠！胆子这么大！看你果然是浪荡久了！是昨天那辆？我都没注意。”

“对，一辆白色的大众牌轿车，我们都以为是普通的——”

“那辆车至少五十万美金。”

“啥？”

“五十万美金。”

“一辆大众？！”

“亏你是在富豪家长大的，你难道以为只有奔驰宝马会有这个价？”

“一辆大众五十万美金？！”

“没错，当然也有可能只要四十万，我不太清楚它现在的价格了，它停售了。”

“停售？！”

“因为它是定制款。”

查尔斯•泽维尔从来没觉得自己这么贫穷过，他本想普普通通赔偿洗掉图案的钱——总有去除的办法的，但现在看来，如果对方咬死不放，他就完了，不被他爸劈头盖脸训一顿才怪。

“他有说车的事情吗？”查尔斯难过地问。

“事实上没有，他把你送上楼就走人了，”瑞雯带着看好戏的俏皮表情回答，“但我听说过他非常爱车，你没画脏他的跑车算你走运。”

“完了完了……”查尔斯使劲挠脑袋。

他对艾瑞克•兰谢尔的车干了坏事，还对艾瑞克•兰谢尔本人干了坏事，他铁定完了，他现在去道歉还来得及吗？但是，该死的，那兰谢尔又住在哪里？

查尔斯瘫倒在单人沙发上，看着天花板紧张地发呆，牙齿一直在发出磨来磨去的声音。

女孩看着他笑了一笑，“我想富人们都住在一起。”瑞雯用一个抱枕砸中了他的脑袋。

的确如此。

这一整天查尔斯都在设法尽可能多的凑到钱，他自己手头上没剩多少了，他父亲向来对他严加管教，他所有的零花钱都来自母亲，但也很有限，他想他那几百块钱还只够赔“我爱沙拉”那个对话框的。

瑞雯拒绝借他钱，理由是她这个月预订的香水礼盒就要付尾款了，她虽然是自己表妹，但关系不近，姓氏都不一样，家境远不如自己。

他从自己的狐朋狗友身上倒是得到了一些借款，可能他们也感到很内疚，其中几个还不要求还款。

勉勉强强查尔斯凑到了一点钱，大概是五十万的两个零头……他想对于一个巴掌大的涂鸦应该是够了的。

第二天晚上，下班时间后不久，他借着泽维尔的名声，辗转找到了艾瑞克•兰谢尔的那幢小别墅，那铁门锁着，是指纹识别的，他明知道不可能还是摁了指印，果然进不去。

他摁下门铃，也没人回应。他等了很久，门铃都快被摁坏了，确定是没人在家。可应该有个管家的——按道理来说。但是没有，艾瑞克不相信别人。于是他灰溜溜又摸回寝室。

此后的四天，查尔斯都在兰谢尔家门口靠着墙等待，他不知道为什么男人夜不归宿，也许他这周都在忙于应酬，或者他最近都住在情人那里，假如他听说过兰谢尔有情人的传闻，他就会笃定地这么认为了。

第五天他总算看到了人，但是两个女人，一个五十岁以上，将近六十岁，还有一个四十出头，跟在她身边，他不知道她们是谁。年长的妇人牵着一条皮毛油光发亮的杜宾犬，似乎并不擅长和它好好相处。

“听话，艾力酷（Eriku）！”妇人努力控制着不满的狗狗，然后用自己的指纹打开了大门。

艾力酷？查尔斯敢肯定这个妇人和艾瑞克的关系不一般，他准备追上去问问艾瑞克的下落，但显然，艾力酷比他行动更加迅速——杜宾犬趁妇人接过随从的手提箱时挣脱了她的控制，飞快地跑了出去。

老妇人的随从提着笨重的脚步去追，老妇人在喊狗狗的名字试图把它呼唤回来。艾瑞克本人要是在场肯定非常羞耻，但此时查尔斯正忙于追回艾力酷，而没空想象艾瑞克的脸色。

查尔斯自己家也有只狗，是他父亲养的一只金毛，一点都不像艾力酷这样强壮精干，那只金毛甚至可以说有点肥，但很可爱很暖心，会在早晨帮父亲叼报纸。

最后查尔斯费了九牛二虎之力把艾力酷带了回来，如果被人知道高材生夜夜逃寝竟为追狗，他大概一校英名会毁于一旦。

老妇人感激地邀请查尔斯进屋休息，并介绍自己是兰谢尔夫人——艾瑞克的母亲，查尔斯婉言谢绝了，他更关心艾瑞克那家伙到底去了哪里。

“噢！他这一个星期都在外国出差呢，他把艾力酷给我托管着，结果它没日没夜吵闹，我就只好把它带回来了。”兰谢尔夫人扶额。

我他妈白等了五天。

查尔斯脸上微笑，心里全是脏话。

第六天晚上，艾瑞克•兰谢尔从机场下来，因为太累在车上睡着了，没多久居然就被司机叫醒，他觉得这次机场到家特别的快。

“先生，有人站在家门口。”

会是谁？还会是谁。艾瑞克•兰谢尔致意让司机停车，司机很快停下，下车为他打开车门，然后男人扶着把手下车去，习惯性挺直背梁，看着远处肩膀紧缩站立着的查尔斯。

为什么他会找到这？——这是个傻问题。艾瑞克让司机在他走过去之后再把车开回去，自己则放轻脚步走了过去。年轻人听到了有人靠近的声音，他看过去，是艾瑞克正在走近。

“你又逃寝了？”他抬着眉质问。

“是，我睡不着。”查尔斯被冷得有点颤抖。

他静静看着查尔斯，忽然没话可说，只好用上唇躏了躏下唇，脱下大衣外套盖在了脸颊被冷得绯红的青年身上，他没有拒绝。

“你来干什么？”艾瑞克问他。

“我画脏了你的车，我来道歉，以及做些赔偿——如果你希望的话，”查尔斯把外套悄悄拉严实了些，瞄了一眼开进铁门后的黑色玛莎拉蒂，“你没开那辆大众车，它送去清洁了吗？”

“在车库，”艾瑞克如实回答，“至于画……我不需要你赔了。”

查尔斯正准备继续坚持自己的歉意，男人却开口说了句“我已经拿到赔偿了”。

“可是我没有给你钱，”查尔斯不明所以，“我甚至还……强迫……你……呃……”

“我默许了。”男人说完，便对上了月色下查尔斯纠结的蓝色眼睛，他之前隔得远、光线太暗，一直没有注意到过他的眼睛。

“呃……那就这样？”查尔斯实在不知道怎么把对话进行下去了，“你是个这么宽容的人吗？”

“我只是觉得，我们可以谈点其他的事情——你介意我抽烟吗？”艾瑞克语速平常地说着，查尔斯摇了摇头，于是他从西服的内口袋里拿出一个烟盒，抽出了一支烟，点燃，小小抽了一口，烟草火光亮了一下，“比如，你是否有兴趣和我展开一段长期关系？包括出游、吃饭和睡觉。”

时间是23:20，查尔斯迅速看了一眼表才敢确定自己没有在做梦。上帝，他刚才是被表白了吗？被基诺莎钢铁公司的总裁艾瑞克•兰谢尔？一个跟自己一面之缘、一夜之情的人？

“我不知道为什么你会突然这么问，”查尔斯有些紧张，“就好像你早知道我在宴会上看你。”

“你知道你看着我，”艾瑞克注视着查尔斯，“而你不知道，在你别过眼睛之后，我还在看着你。”

“但这不能成为理由，兰谢尔先生。”他潜藏的玩性发涨，故意将脚后跟退后了一步。

“我现在有二十三辆漂亮的车，大部分都停在我郊区房子的地下车库里，”烟忽亮忽暗，他看向查尔斯的眼光却不变，“但是我自己都想到，十年前我满心只想要一辆摩托。”

“没有钱的时候想要钱，想要享受，有钱之后却满脑子只有如何保住现有的又赚得更多，”男人拿烟的手垂下来，视线移徙到头顶的路灯上去了，“很无聊，查尔斯，那很无聊，很无聊。你不知道你到底是为了什么。”

实话说查尔斯并不对车感兴趣，他现在都还没拿到驾照。他对车的了解仅限于车的品牌。他不热爱金钱，他觉得差不多就好。他对他父亲的产业没兴趣，只想终身待在大学里，理想做个教授。“太没上进心了”，他父亲这么训斥他，他反驳：“难道非得腰缠万贯、权倾天下才叫上进？”

他父亲说他比较乖僻，但也只有他这么说。

“听上去你和我一样无聊。”他揣度着男人的想法，注意到男人浅浅地长吸了一口气。基诺莎的总裁艾瑞克•兰谢尔语气平淡，不像是开玩笑，可他正是事业蒸蒸日上的时候呢，这样的态度不是很荒唐吗？

“不，你很有趣，查尔斯，不是吗？”他说。

“你指什么？”查尔斯扬了一下眉毛。

艾瑞克•兰谢尔的视线从路灯回到年轻人身上，随意偏了下头，有点局促不安的模样。他提了一下嘴角，笑得隐蔽。

“素食鲨鱼吧，大概。”

冷风从查尔斯的衣领口钻进去，宽松的卫衣完全防不了风，他感觉冷，脸上却血气上涌，耳根也痒痒的像是小麻雀在啄。天呐他居然提起这羞耻的涂鸦，鬼晓得他怎么会画只鲨鱼上去，它还是沙拉爱好者。

烟被男人重新叼回嘴里，随意地吸了一口。他别过脸吐出一口烟，脸上的表情像是在盘算什么，莫名有种生意人的派头。

“你在哪里念书？”他没等查尔斯回答，“我让司机后天去接你吃晚餐。”

查尔斯愣了一下，然后迅速反应过来应答。“看来你是猜到我不会拒绝了。”于是他补充上了自己的地址，又犹豫地把原本要在艾瑞克不满赔偿金额时交出去的电话号码便笺给了他。男人把折起来的纸片接下来，仅用食指翻开来扫了一眼，看向查尔斯的眼睛眨了一下。

“你会在车上吗？”查尔斯追问。

“是的，大概是晚上八点半。届时我会给你打电话。”他回答。

“但是那时候我已经在寝室了。”

他不可思议地看着这个故作姿态的家伙：“看你每天晚上都过来，你一定擅长‘那个’。我想，你会出现的。”

“兰谢尔夫人告诉你了？！”

“我有点不相信白等了五天的你今晚还在。”

年轻人拽着他藏蓝色的大衣，耸了一下肩。

“否则我就这么前功尽弃？”

说完查尔斯自己都被逗笑了。

“好吧，我会去的。那今晚呢，帮我叫个优步？”

艾瑞克•兰谢尔捏紧了烟头。

“你想留下吗？”

——End——


End file.
